1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, an informing control method, and a storage medium storing therein a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices such as mobile phones have become multifunctional. The electronic devices are configured to support users so that the users can favorably perform activities using the electronic devices. For example, a mobile phone disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-70498 performs control to display email information indicating a summary of an email, in a specific area of a display unit when receiving the email. As a result, a user can know a summary of the received email without opening an email browsing screen.
When, as in the above-described art, informing is performed to support the user, depending on how informing is performed, user activity may be rather interfered. For example, if arrival of an email or the like is informed using the entire display unit in the middle of the user performing activity using an electronic device, then the activity being performed by the user is forcefully interrupted.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an electronic device, an informing control method, and a storage medium storing therein a control program for informing information to a user while inhibiting anything that interferes with user activity.